<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Cloyster and Onix debut! by Thatauthoryouhate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721220">Your Cloyster and Onix debut!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate'>Thatauthoryouhate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Cloyster and Onix [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Egg Laying, Exhibitionism, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Other, Pokephilia, Prostitution, Tentacles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a down on your luck trainer who has run out of Poké-dollars after losing your last match. Fortunately the trainer who bested you knows a great way to earn extra funds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dokukurage | Tentacruel/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Cloyster and Onix [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Cloyster and Onix debut!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Rapidash crashes into your Persian with earth-shattering force, taking the cat down. You return Persian to her pokéball and tilt your hat to cover your eyes. You are done. The older woman withdrew her Pokémon too and walked up to you, hand out expectantly, you knew what to do. Rummaging in your pockets you scrounge up the last of your money and place it into her open palm. </p><p>“2,680 Poké, that's all?” She asks with sympathy and you nod. She lets out a huff. “Poor dear, you should be more careful with who you challenge.” She chastises you and you have no choice but to endure her words. With the woman's warning given you turn away to leave, in need of a poké-center. You feel a tap on your shoulder and turn around. The woman is holding a card. “If you need money they might have some jobs for you.” She says gently and you mutter a thanks before retreating. </p><p>At the Poké-center you hand over your Pokémon to Nurse Joy and she places them into her machine. After the usual tune she begins to hand you them back. You raise up a hand. “Actually, I won't be able to feed them for a while...” You say glumly. “Can you take care of them for a bit?” You ask, hoping the nurse will take pity on you. She nods. “Of course, just check in with them every few days alright?” She affirms and you mumble an agreement.</p><p>You exit the center and with no other options at the moment you decide to look over the card the old woman gave you. “Route six, the Cloyster and Onix.” It reads, not much information to go on but its all you have.</p><p>Route six, you sprinted through here on your first trip so never had much of a chance to take it in. All you knew was the ease of avoiding the tall grass, which you achieve once more. You can not find any sign of this Cloyster and Onix though. After travelling the path for the fourth time you're about ready to give up. “You there!” A voice calls, snapping your attention. “Looking for the club right? First time?” The burly man questions and you nod in response. </p><p>A thunderous laugh leaves the man. “I knew it, follow me!” He declares and you are hesitant to do so. He is some paces in front of you when he stops to look at you. Biting your lip you decide to throw caution to the wind and begin to follow him. “You're gonna love it.” The man beings to waffle and you somewhat drone him out. After traversing a small section of tall grass the man stops at the tree line and points through a gap in the trees. “My time for today is up so I'll get turned away, but she's there!” The man announces and you offer a thank you, which he laughs off.</p><p>Alone you move through the tree line and lo and behold a plain-looking building is in front of you. A small chalkboard with a rough sketch of a Cloyster and Onix are the only indication you're at the right place. It doesn't look like it can afford to get rid of your money troubles but you really have no other options. Gulping you step towards the door and knock. </p><p>No answer.</p><p>You knock again and this time you can hear movement from behind the door. You resist the temptation to knock again and your patience is rewarded when the door opens. Standing in front of you is a much older woman, if you had to hazard a guess you would say late-fifties easily. Though you keep your mouth shut on that fact. She is wearing an over-the-top dress that shines in the sunlight and a pure white feather-boa. Her clothing style screamed wealth. </p><p>“Are you lost dearie?” The woman asks, looking you up and down with scrutiny. You clear your throat and attempt to shake off your nerves. “A-a woman gave me this, said you could maybe help me out with a job?” You ask cautiously, handing the scrap of card over. The woman reads the card before humming in thought.</p><p>She finally sighs. “I don't usually have men working for me, but maybe I can garner some interest.” She muses aloud and your hopes are reignited. “Well, come in dearie.” She invite you in and begins to retreat inside. You follow. “Thank you, miss...?” You ask. “You may call me Elizabeth.” She answers you, at least you know that now. </p><p>A few twists and turns down corridors and you find yourself sitting in a comfortable chair opposite Elizabeth, a desk separating the two of you. “Now, do you know what kind of establishment this is?” She asks you and you shake your head. “I'll not beat around the bush then, this is a sex club.” She states and you are a little taken aback. She chuckles at your innocent reaction. “Before anything else, I need to know you're at least eighteen deary.” She says and you pull out your trainer I.D. She looks it over and everything appears in order.</p><p>“Good, would have been a pity to get you this far and have to send you away.” She says with a chuckle. “We're quite specialised here, we don't trade in sex-workers like a lot of other establishments. We instead specialise in sex-shows between Pokémon and people.” She states, once again bluntly. You feel heat begin to rise in your cheeks. Elizabeth opens a draw and produces a few photos that she places on the desk for you to peruse.</p><p>In them all of the people were female and Pokémon male, though the Pokémon varied in type. There is a photo of a tall busty lady being wrapped up and penetrated by an Arbok, she appears to be enjoying the act. In another a woman is tied in place while a Rhydon takes her from behind with its massive cock, you wonder how that is even possible. The last picture that stands out is of a woman with blue hair, wearing a police uniform. She is being spit-roasted by a pair or Arcanine. You are embarrassed to admit that your cock begins to harden at the image.</p><p>Elizabeth takes the photos back, putting them back where she took them from. Replacing them is a piece of paper, the top of which reads in bold “Performer contract.” You read those words and gulp, a mixture of fear and excitement filling you. “Now, I am certain I can get a rather elite clientele to view a male-show but it will take a few days to sell it. Seeing as this is an inconvenience I will up the performer takings to 70% of the gate and as a gesture of good will, 5,000 Poké up front.” She offers you, sliding a pen your way. </p><p>Elizabeth waits patiently for you to read the contract and looks a little taken aback when you forgo the opportunity, signing the dotted line and handing it back to her. She clear her throat. “Right, well. See you in three days for your debut show dearie!” She cheers and you take your leave, 5,000 Poké richer. </p><p>The first thing you do is return to the Poké-center and reclaim your Pokémon. Nurse Joy is surprised to see you back so soon but does not object, giving you back your partners. You do your best to provide them with top-tier care until your fated day. </p><p>Said day arrives faster than you would like and you find yourself outside the Cloyster and Onix once more. You take a deep breath to calm yourself before knocking on the door. It opens immediately and Elizabeth absolutely beams at the sight of you. “Glad you showed Dearie.” She coos and gestures for you to follow her, which you do. </p><p>This time she takes another turn from before, leading to a different room. “This is the dressing room dearie, if you become a regular you'll have to get used to it.” She says with a wink and you shake your head, certain you won't need to do this again. She pouts. “Any way, you can change in to whatever you like, I suggest not using your normal clothes if you want to keep them.” She warns lightly and you wonder what Pokémon she has arranged to ravage you.</p><p>Elizabeth leaves the room, giving you some privacy. You decide to take her advice and strip, leaving your clothes in a neat pile. A quick browse of the clothes available and they were clearly purchased with women in mind. There was a maid outfit, several bikinis and a vast array of dresses. After a little digging you find only one piece of clothing meant for a man, a pair of swimming trunks. You frown, it will leave a lot of flesh exposed from the get go. Then again that hardly matters considering. You decide to don them.</p><p>You wait for what seems like an eternity, wearing nothing but the borrowed trunks. Elizabeth finally returns and whistles appreciatively at your chosen outfit, causing your cheeks to redden. “Oh dearie you'll get over that in no time.” She teases you. “Now everything is ready and everyone is here, time for your big debut!” She cheers, holding the door open for you. </p><p>You return to the corridor and follow Elizabeth through more twists and turns. Your attempts to mentally map the place falling apart. Your guide stops at a large pair of curtains. “Now, I'm going to announce you and when I do I want you to go through the curtains and do what comes naturally.” She explains and you must look worried. “Oh don't threat dearie, I'll offer some commentary if you need a hand.” She offered and weirdly it made you feel better.</p><p>Elizabeth left your side and a minute later you could hear the sounds of a loud-speaker crackling to life. “Settle down ladies, you're in for a treat.” She began and you definitely heard the sounds of people cheering. “Only the best for my loyal customers, I'd like to introduce to you all a first-timer here at Closyster and Onix!” She begins her announcement and you begin to feel the butterfree fly around your stomach. </p><p>“And a man no less! I spoil you girls.” She teases the audience. “Alright, alright, Come on out Dearie!” She calls and you do just that, pushing your way through the curtains. You take a few steps before pausing, you are on a stage and staring at you are easily thirty or more women, most of them being of a similar age to Elizabeth herself. You must look petrified as Elizabeth chimes in again. “Oh how cute, he's nervous.” She sings and the audience pipes up, shouting words of encouragement. It's not enough to restore your courage but you do get the energy to wave at the crowd. </p><p>“Now this isn't a solo act girls, so let's introduce his partner!” She declares and the audience scream once more in delight. You look around, trying to spy this partner. You hear a click and off to the side of the stage a pokéball glows before opening, letting out its occupant. “Give a cheer for Tetra!” Elizabeth cries over the speakers and the audience chant the Pokémon's name. </p><p>It takes a moment for the Pokémon to fully form and you gasp when you realise what it is. Towering over you is a full-blown Tentacruel. “Cruuuel.” It cries and you shudder, not sure what to expect next. “Ooh, I wonder if he'll get naked before Tetra can strip him!” Elizabeth adds her commentary and you take it as hint, pulling your trunks down and throwing them towards the front of the stage. It slips your notice but several women fight over the article of clothing.</p><p>The Tentacruel focuses on you now, wrapping one of its tentacles around your arm delicately. You expected to feel a stinging sensation or at least be roughed up, but no the creature seemed to take great care in not doing so. “Just a reminder, in case any of you girls get ideas. Our Tetra's been trained since birth not to harm her partners and as a result of our careful breeding produces no toxins.” Elizabeth advises over the speakers. Would it have killed her to warn you about that beforehand?</p><p>You can not dwell on the thought for long as Tetra wraps a tentacle around your free arm. You gulp, worrying about where this will lead. You're pretty sure you won't be in charge for this. The action is mimicked, this time around your ankles, your movement was well and truly at Tetra's mercy. “Cruel.” She said and you hadn't the faintest as to what the could mean.</p><p>“Woah.” You say involuntarily as you turn around, being forced to face the audience. You can feel your face redden as women ogle your body. You hear a wolf-whistle from the back. “Get ready girls, now the real show begins!” Elizabeth calls and you wonder what comes next, you're already naked and being shown off by the Tentacruel. </p><p>That is when you feel it, a slithering crawling up your leg. “Oh no.” You murmur aloud, and lecherous grins spread across the faces of the front row. As the feeling rises further up your leg and close to their goal you are forcibly repositioned. Tetra's limbs spread your legs apart and a fifth tentacle gently forced you to lean forward. Her grasp on your arms alters, wrapping your hands together behind your back like handcuffs. </p><p>You gulp, her probing limb is now resting between the crack of your cheeks. “What a good girl, waiting for permission.” Elizabeth praises. You sigh, not really wanting to allow her to enter you but you have already gotten to this point. “Its um, okay Tetra.” You fumble your words but it is good enough for the Pokémon. Her tentacle completes its journey, poking at your backdoor and you wince. You were not ready for that. </p><p>Tetra does not give up and soon you feel her poking your entrance once more and you grit your teeth. She withdraws and you mentally ready yourself for what is bound to come. There was no gentle probing this time, but instead a forceful push of her tentacle and a successful penetration. The pain is negligible after a moment and now that she is inside of you she can move easier, as evident by the gentle thrusting you can feel. </p><p>Surprisingly the sensation is quite pleasant as her limb rubs against your walls. Your cock stands at full attention, enjoying the Pokémon's anal ministrations. She grazes over a particularly sensitive spot and you let out a slutty moan you didn't thing you were capable of. A few of the women in the front row giggle at the reaction. As your eyes begin to scan the crowd you noticed quite a few of them are touching themselves, some of them are subtle but most of them are blatant.</p><p>The tip of your cock begins to get slippery with pre, and you want to associate it to the sight of women masturbating over you. Though you know it is because of the gentle thrusting in and out of your ass. You can not control yourself and moan once more. Taking advantage of your open mouth you find it invaded by another of Tetra's tentacles. This one you notice as it fill your mouth is thinner and a different shade, much lighter in tone than the others. You have no idea why.</p><p>“Oh and Tetra's famous double-team move comes into play!” Elizabeth announces and you're too busy attempting to adjust your breathing to take note. “Its usually a triple-team but Dearie here is lacking a part.” She jokes, earning no laughter as everyone in the room is too busy satiating their lust. </p><p>The tentacle in your mouth begins to thrust faster, matching the pace of the one that is working on your ass. You breathe through your nose, not wanting to pass out. The double assault continues and Tetra must sense your close to climax as she goes deeper than she has before, reaching your depths. You scream a gargled word as your cock begins to twitch.</p><p>A long ropey load shoots from your cock, firing far enough to reach the audience. A handful of women get their faces splashed with your seed. They look quite shocked at the fact but you can not focus on it, as Tetra withdraws her tentacle from your ass, its job done. The assault on your mouth does not relent however, as she still fucks your throat mercilessly. You are not prepared as you gag on her limb and she makes a happy noise behind you.</p><p>A moment later and a weird fluid fills your mouth and you fear you will drown in it. Tetra's thrusting eases and just the tip of her tentacle rests in your mouth. A few shapes fill your mouth and a salty taste overwhelms you. You're nervous as to what exactly is happening. Soon your mouth fills with what feels like orbs and Tetra finally pulls out of your mouth. She then unwraps the tentacles restraining you. The lack of her support causes you to fall to your knees, though you pay no attention to the thud. You open your mouth and let whatever she left in you out. A cascade of tiny eggs fall on the stage, no bigger than marbles. You cough and spit a few stubborn remainders out and look in disbelief. </p><p>As you turn to face the Pokémon that ravaged you, all you see is a red light as the Pokémon is recalled. You take a deep breath as your ordeal is over. “Good job dearie.” Elizabeth says, though from beside you instead of over the speakers. She grabs your hand and raises it in victory. “Round of applause for a successful debut!” She encourages the audience, and they oblige quickly and applaud your act.  As you turn to the curtains to leave, you feel a firm slap hit your buttocks. You wince but continue on your way. </p><p>A few minutes of waiting behind the curtain and Elizabeth finally joins you. “Oh dearie, let's get you cleaned up and then move on yes?” She asks and before you can answer she is already on the move, forcing you to follow her once more. She leads you to a shower this time and you're eager to clean up, so much so you do not wait for her to leave and turn on the shower. You've had a bigger audience already today after all. </p><p>You let the warm water cascade over you, enjoying the sense of comfort such an act brings. You stand under the water for several minutes before reaching for some soap. “If you come back for more shows we can definitely make some money.” She hums and you do your best to drown her out. She did not speak again until you were about to clean your package. “Want me to help with that?” She has to be toying with you right? “I'll pass.” You refuse, still recovering from your time with Tetra. “Spoilsport.” She teases. </p><p>She did not speak again while you shower and in fact kept silent even when you reclaim your clothes. You find yourself once more in her office, looking at her across the desk. “Time to talk numbers.” She states seriously, and you ready yourself. “You're a hit!” She declares and places a stack of Poké-dollars on the desk. You look at it amazed. “700,000 for you, 300,000 for the house.” She explains, dividing the stack. You're completely taken away by the amount. Even League champions don't earn that kind of money in a day.</p><p>Elizabeth giggles. “Don't be so shocked dearie, I told you I could sell this.” She reminds you. “Still, that's insane.” You note, giving your right arm a pinch. “You know if you perform a show once a week, we can really rake in the money...” She lets the idea hang in the air. “With Tetra?” You inquire and Elizabeth perks up at your response. “Maybe in your spare time if you like her” She suggests with a wink. “But for our girls we're going to need to spice it up every week.” She explains, and though its not the most enticing idea you understand the logic. </p><p>A long silence passes between the pair of you, being broken by her sigh. “Listen dearie, I don't need a commitment now. Just visit if you feel like we can do business together alright.” She offers. You agree and the pair of you exchange pleasant goodbyes.</p><p>As you leave only one thing goes through your mind. “I can experience a lot here...”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not the happiest with this one, but here we go.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>